Hubungan antara Kouha dan Koura (Berdasarkan Pandangan Reiyuu)
by Al-chii NekoNyan
Summary: Hubungan antar saudara memang rumit, tapi hubungan Kouha dan Koura bukan rumit, melainkan ANEH!


Tumben author Al update jam segini? Iya. Author juga kaget bisa online jam segini/? ._.v /plak

Mungkin ada yang mikir "Astaga, siapa lagi si Koura ini?"

Sebenernya Koura adalah OC Magi utama author Al yang lama tak terdeteksi/?

Siapa dia? Akan dijelaskan dalam ff ._.v

Check it out!

* * *

**Special Thanks :3**

**Hakusa neechan**: Neechan, aku culik OC-mu, ya \-w-/ /dilempar

**Ayame-san**: Makasih sarannya, di ff ini udah kuperbaiki. Makasih udah jadi reader setia, ya~ ^w^b

**All Readers**: UHHH, MAKASIH BANGET KALIAN UDAH MAU BACA FF KARYA AUTHOR AL YANG ABSURD INI, YA!

* * *

Rating: K+ atau T, ya? T kayaknya .-.  
Genre: Humor, Family  
Warning: OOC, typo, garing, gaje, gosong, incest, ambigu, absurd, tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa indonesia, dan macem-macem lagi~  
Disclaimer: Karakter Magi itu punya Shinobu Ohtaka, saya alias Al-chii NekoNyan cuma nambahin karakter baru dan bikin fanfictnya ._.

* * *

Namaku Ka Reiyuu.

Mungkin ada yang belum kenal padaku, ya? Bisa di cek di fanfict Kouha-sama yang sebelumnya, kok.

Baiklah, aku disini untuk menceritakan kehidupanku setelah sepenuhnya resmi menjadi tunangan Kouha-sama.

Yah, meskipun sudah menjadi tunangan dari seorang pangeran, tetap saja aku tidak melepaskan tugasku sebagai prajurit kerajaan. Tapi kali ini aku diberi tugas khusus, yaitu menjadi pengawal pribadi bagi salah satu putri Kekaisaran Kou. Bukan putri sah seperti Kougyoku-sama, tapi menurut Kouen-sama, ia penting sekali bagi kerajaan.

Putri itu bernama Ren Koura-sama.

Ia sangat akrab dengan Kouha-sama. Ya, akrab sekali. Sampai membuatku bertanya pada Koumei-sama mengenai hubungan mereka.

"Oh, untuk kau ketahui, Koura adalah brother complex-atau dalam kasusnya bisa dibilang siscon-," itulah jawaban Koumei-sama.

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar kata 'siscon', berhubung Kouha-sama adalah seorang laki-laki.

Dan Koumei-sama memberikanku jawabannya, "Mudah saja. Koura selalu menganggap Kouha perempuan."

Ya. Koura-sama seorang yuri. Kalau di indonesia-kan, disebut lesbian.

Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, Koura-sama itu sudah yuri, siscon pula.

Aku sering mendengarnya memanggil Kouha-sama dengan sebutan 'imouto' atau dalam bahasa inggris disebut 'Little Sister' atau kalau dalam bahasa indonesia adalah 'ADIK PEREMPUAN'.

Dalam hati aku selalu bertanya "Astaga, ada apa dengan Koura-sama sebenarnya?!", dan segala keanehan yang terjadi membuatku memberanikan diri bertanya pada Koura-sama.

Ketika kami di kamar, saat aku membantu Koura-sama merapikan rambutnya, akupun bertanya padanya, "Koura-sama, bukankah Kouha-sama lebih tua dari anda? Kenapa anda memanggilnya 'imouto'?"

Mendengar itu, Koura tertawa. "Kalau kau bukan orang dalam istana, tentu kau tidak akan bertanya, karena itu terlihat wajar bagi orang luar istana, iya, kan?"

Kemudian aku sadar, bahwa Kouha-sama yang bertubuh kecil begitu tentu saja akan dikira adik ketika bersama dengan Koura-sama yang hanya beda 5cm darinya. Padahal Kouha-sama berusia 19 tahun dan Koura-sama baru 16 tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tentu saja, sebagai pengawal pribadi Koura, Reiyuu harus selalu mengikutinya kemanapun. Bahkan ketika ia menemui Kouha-sama.

"Imoutooooooo~~" nada suara-sok-imut Koura-sama ketika memanggil Kouha-sama itu rasanya seperti mencoba menyindirku selaku tunangan Kouha-sama.

Yah, aku tidak tersinggung, sih. Tapi, AKU KESAL.

Maksudku, sekalipun Koura-sama adalah saudara Kouha-sama sendiri, mengingat bahwa ia adalah siscon-dan yuri-itu membuatku jadi kesal ketika melihatnya bersama Kouha-sama.

"Kau merasa terancam, Reiyuu?" Begitulah pertanyaan Koumei-sama ketika melihatku menatap Kouha-sama dan Koura-sama bergandengan tangan dengan wajah flat.

Karena merasa tidak mungkin menjawab 'ya' dengan jujur, akupun hanya menggeleng kaku dengan tatapan 'ya-mana-mungkin-nggak-kalau-pacarku-lagi-gandengan-sama-sodaranya-yang-siscon-dan-menganggap-dia-cewek'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku suka pada Kouha pada pandangan pertama."

Ungkapan Koura-sama itu sukses membuatku menjatuhkan potongan kue yang baru saja akan masuk kedalam mulutku.

"E-eh...," Itu membuatku kebingungan harus merespon apa.

Koura-sama mulai bercerita, "Aku terisolasi lama dalam salah satu ruangan di istana ini untuk dipaksa belajar sihir sejak aku kecil. Dan orang pertama yang kutemui begitu aku keluar adalah Kouha imouto, yang langsung memberikan senyuman yang lebar padaku ketika ia berpapasan denganku."-Koura-sama menyeruput minumannya sedikit-"Kukira dia anak perempuan, jadi aku memanggilnya imouto karena dulu ia lebih pendek-dan lebih imut-daripada aku, membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Sampai akhirnya Koumei niisan mengatakan bahwa Kouha adalah laki-laki, itu membuatku sediit patah hati. Yah, tapi nggak apa, sih. Yang penting imouto tetap cantik."

Srooottt...

"NGAPAIN KAMU NANGIS, REIYUU?!" Koura-sama berteriak kaget melihatku menyedot ingusku yang mulai keluar.

"Abisnya..."-Aku mengelap ingusku yang keluar dengan lengan bajuku-"Tak kusangka Koura-sama yang siscon dan yuri ini punya masa lalu yang menyedihkan..."

BRUAGH!

Koura-sama melemparku dengan meja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, aku menemani Koura-sama menemui sepupunya, Ren Hakusa-sama, yang-kudengar dari Koura-sama-merupakan (satu-satunya) orang yang mau berkencan dengan Koumei-sama.

Hakusa-sama orang yang menarik (menurutku), dan tak kusangka ia sendiri yang suka pada Koumei-sama. Rasanya seperti langit dan bumi.

Oke, oke. Langsung ke inti cerita.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kouha, Koura? Kudengar Kouha punya tunangan," tanya Hakusa-sama.

Tampaknya Hakusa-sama cukup dekat dengan Koura-sama sampai bertanya seperti itu.

"Oh, ya, neechan! Dia ini-Ka Reiyuu-adalah pengawal pribadi baruku, ialah tunangan imouto!" jelas Koura-sama ceria sambil menunjukku.

Aku memalingkan wajahku agar Hakusa-sama tak berusaha memperhatikan wajahku.

"Begitukah?" suara Hakusa-sama terdengar ceria. "Tapi bukankah kau sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Kouha, Koura?"

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah kecut.

Koura-sama tertawa. "Hahaha, neechan benar!"

Aku langsung segera permisi ke toilet dan baru keluar setelah Koura-sama memanggilku untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, aku mendatangi Koumei-sama.

"Koumei-sama, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Koumei-sama yang sedang membaca beberapa potong perkamen sekaligus hanya mengangguk.

"Apa saja yang sudah Kouha-sama lakukan dengan Koura-sama?" Begitulah pertanyaanku.

Hening sesaat.

Aku melihat pundak Koumei-sama bergetar, tampaknya ia menahan tawa.

Koumei-sama akhirnya menjawab, "Kudengar dari Hakusa, katanya mereka melakukan _-piiiip-_, _-piiiip-_, dan _-piiiip-_ juga _-piiiip-_."

Aku mangap.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Masih hening.

Tiba-tiba Kouha-sama datang, "Mei-nii, apa Reiyuu disini?"

Hening.

"KOUHA-SAMA INCEST!" teriakku,dan kemudian aku lari keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Kouha-sama yang mangap dan Koumei-sama yang kemudian ngakak sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAU PERCAYA PERKATAAN SA-CHAN DAN MEI-NII?!" teriak Kouha-sama terkejut, ketika aku menceritakan alasan mengapa aku mengatainya incest.

"Ha-habisnya..."

Kouha-sama menghela nafas.

"Apa aku harus membuktikannya padamu?" tanya Kouha-sama, mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"...e-eh," aku jadi panik dan blushing, membuatku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

BRAK!

Koura-sama masuk dengan muka ceria, "LEPASKAN CELANAMU, IMOUTO! AKAN KITA BUKTIKAN!"

"NGGAK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi ulangtahun imouto, lho, Reiyuu!" ungkap Koura-sama padaku.

Aku yang tidak tahu mengenai ulangtahun Kouha-sama hanya mengangguk dan menjawab pelan, "Y-ya."

"Sebaiknya kau memberikan ia hadiah, harusnya dia akan senang. Yah, kalau dia tidak lebih menyukai hadiah yang akan kuberikan padanya!" ujar Koura-sama pede, menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"...oke."

"Karenanya aku mengizinkanmu tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu hari ini. Pergilah ke kota dan beli sesuatu!" perintah Koura-sama ceria, mendorongku keluar ruangan.

"Ta-tapi, Koura-sama...!"

"Kalau kau melawanku, entah apa yang akan kulakukan pada Kouha imouto, lho, Reiyuu-chan," Koura-sama mengancamku dengan senyuman maut dan deathglare-nya.

Dan akupun tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti Koura-sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya tibalah hari ulangtahun Kouha-sama.

"Kouha oniisama! Selamat ulangtahun!" Kougyoku-sama memberikan kadonya pada Kouha-sama.

Koumei-sama, Kouen-sama, juga Judal-san bergantian memberikan kado pada Kouha-sama.

"Bagaimana dengan hadiahmu, Yuu-chan?" Kouha-sama mendatangiku dengan senyuman lebar begitu Judal-san sudah memberikan kadonya.

"E-eh... Aku tak tahu apa yang Kouha-sama suka, jadi... Kuharap anda suka, Kouha-sama," akupun menyodorkan kadoku pada Kouha-sama.

Kouha-sama kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, "Bagaimana dengan hadiah 'spesial' untukku?"

Semua orang terbelalak dengan wajah memerah, kecuali Kouen-sama yang raut wajahnya mau lagi ngeden(?) juga tetep flat.

"Imouto! Ini hadiah dariku! Terimalah!" Koura-sama tiba-tiba muncul diantara kami berdua dan menyodorkan kadonya pada Kouha-sama.

Yak. Koura-sama baru saja menghancurkan sebuah momen romantis yang akan terjadi.

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih, Koura," Kouha-sama mengambil kado Koura-sama,meletakkannya bersama tumpukan kado lainnya.

Tapi anehnya, kado Koura-sama ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari kado yang lainnya, malahan sangat kecil.

"Aku ingin kau membukanya sekarang, Kouha imouto," ujar Koura-sama dengan tatapan memohon.

Dengan wajah bingung, Kouha-sama membuka kado Koura-sama sesuai permintaannya. Seluruh orang berkumpul dengan wajah penasaran.

Setelah dibuka, itu ternyata adalah... _-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIP-_, sesuatu yang tak bisa di sebutkan di dalam ff ini, karena tidak sesuai ratingnya(?).

"APAAN INI?!" teriak Kouha-sama syok, melempar _-piiiiiip-_ ke tangan Koumei-sama.

Koumei-sama melempar _-piiiip-_ itu seperti orang memegang benda panas, dan mendarat tepat di kepala Kougyoku-sama.

"KYAAA! KYAAAAAA!" Kougyoku-sama meraba-raba kepalanya dengan panik, meletakkan -piiiiip- tadi ke tangan Judal-san.

"Apa ini?" Judal-san justru menekan-nekan -piiiiip-, membuat seluruh orang pucat. "Aku nggak ngerti. Nih, untukmu saja, Reiyuu," Judal-san meletakkan -piiip- itu ke tanganku.

"Eh?" aku hanya bisa kaku, mendapati sejenis barang haram(?) itu ada di tanganku.

"UDAH! YUU-CHAN, LEMPAR! LEMPAAAAAAR!" terdengar suara Kouha-sama berteriak.

"E-eh...!" aku reflek melempar -piiiip- tersebut seperti pemain baseball ke luar jendela, memecahkan salah satu kaca.

Semua orang mangap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"POKOKNYA KAU TIDAK BOLEH MASUK, REIYUU-CHAN!"

BRAK!

Koura-sama membanting pintu tepat didepanku yang sejak tadi terus memaksa masuk ke ruangannya.

Sudah 2 hari Koura-sama mengunci diri di kamarnya dan tak membiarkanku masuk. Biasanya aku diminta oleh ia sendiri untuk masuk dan merapikan kamarnya. Sekarang aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bentuk kamarnya ketika aku masuk.

"Apa mungkin Koura-sama marah karena aku waktu itu membuang hadiahnya untuk Kouha-sama, ya?" batinku.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, aku melihat Kouha-sama memasuki kamar Koura-sama.

Aku berusaha menguping dan menempelkan telingaku di pintu.

"Jangan bercanda! Hei! Jangan lepas celanaku!"

"Hanya untuk percobaan kok, imouto!"

"Aku tidak mau! Tu-tunggu! KOURA!"

GUBRAK!

BRAK!

ZRAK, ZRAK.

"JANGAN!"

GDEBUG!

"Anjir, mereka ngapain?" gumamku setengah lemas.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Koura-sama terbuka. Aku tak sempat bersembunyi.

Kouha-sama keluar dengan menggunakan rok tutu warna putih, baju pink berbulu, armband gelembung warna pink, dan bando berbentuk telinga kelinci.

"E-EH?! YU-YUU-CHAN?!" teriak Kouha-sama kaget, dan bahkan wajah Kouha-sama sampai memerah.

Aku cuma bisa mangap dengan wajah memerah, syok berat.

Koura-sama muncul dari belakang Kouha-sama, "Reiyuu-chan, bagaimana menurutmu? Aku mendesain bajunya sendiri, lho!"

Aku yang masih syok cuma bisa gagap, "I-itu... Itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhh,Koura menyebalkan," gumam Kouha-sama,menepuk debu di bajunya.

"Apa yang Koura-sama lakukan,Kouha-sama?" tanyaku keheranan.

Kouha-sama menghela nafas.

"Dia mengintipku ketika mandi," jawab Kouha-sama singkat.

"Eh...?"

Hening panjang...

"A-apa?"

"Ketika aku mandi,Koura mengintip di depan pintu dan mengambil handukku. Itu membuatku harus keluar kamar mandi tanpa handuk..."

Kembali hening...

"Ja-jadi... Anda... Keluar tanpa pakai baju?"

"Iya."

Hening.

"Be-begitu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini akan jadi akhir ceritaku ini. Karena Koura-sama bilang ia ingin mengambil buku catatanku karena mengumbar aib(?), padahal aku yakin Koura-sama mau mengambil buku ini untuk mengingat apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan dengan Kouha-sama.

Jadi,terima kasih sudah membaca ini sampai akhir,ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The end~

* * *

Ff ini bikin author menggila \:v/  
Ngomong-ngomong, Koura itu sikapnya author-banget, lho~ Tapi emang karena base dia itu author sendiri, sih (dan author emang pengen banget ngelakuin apa yang dia lakukan ke Kouha itu /plak) xD  
Dan, plotnya Hakusa itu pesenan creator Hakusa, katanya bikin dia bisa deket-deket sama Koumei ._.  
Oke, oke, cukup segini aja ya kayaknya. Dibawah akan ada penjelasan mengenai OC, buat yang mau baca :'3

Sekian, dan readers yang baik selalu meninggalkan review,lho~ ^^b

* * *

Penjelasan OC '3'

-Ka Reiyuu: (_Dia sudah cukup banyak di ceritakan dalam ff 'When The Psychopath Fall in Love'_.)  
Reiyuu adalah salah satu prajurit kekaisaran Kou sekaligus penakluk dungeon yang sebelumnya ada di bawah kepemimpinan Kouha, kemudian pindah ke Kouen, dan berakhir menjadi pengawal pribadi Koura. Reiyuu berusia 17 tahun, dan tingginya sekitar 160cm. Karena ia lebih tinggi dari Kouha, itu membuat Kouha harus sedikit menenggak untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Reiyuu seperti yang dilakukannya dalam ff.  
Ya. Author yakin readers bisa bayangkan -_-v

-Ren Koura:  
Koura seorang penyihir dengan spesialisasi sihir angin, yaitu memanipulasi bentuk angin. Ia adalah seorang siscon akut yang kerjanya mengintip Kouha.  
Ia dekat dengan Hakusa, tetapi ia membenci Koumei. Alasannya? Katanya ia melihat Kouha dan Koumei sudah pernah incest berdua(?), dan itu membuatnya iri(?).  
Ia selalu sentimental terhadap Koumei, malah menganggap Koumei sebagian dari musuhnya. Dia bilang, " Kalau bukan karena Hakusa neechan dan imouto yang mencegahku, mungkin kalian tidak akan kenal yang namanya Koumei niisan."

-Ren Hakusa:  
Author cuma bisa jelasin dikit tentang dia, karena author nggak tau banyak tentang plot Hakusa.  
Ia adalah bagian dari 'Haku fams', singkatnya ia anak dari Hakutoku dan ibu kita Gyokuen(?). Hakusa lebih tua dari Koura (meskipun nggak jelas umur berapa), sehingga seperti yang readers sekalian lihat, Koura memanggilnya 'neechan' mespikun mereka bukan saudara kandung.  
Ia dan Koumei saling suka, akan tetapi nggak direstui, sehingga mereka hanya bisa pergi jalan-jalan berduaan saja. Ia dan Koura biasa bertengkar karena Koura mengatainya _'tante yang naksir sama om-om umur 27 tahun dengan muka jerawatan'_.


End file.
